Gold
by DanTheSociopath
Summary: Porque había una razón por la cual ella era tan dura, ¿No? Ella quería a una ganadora, con una brillante medalla de oro colgando de su cuello. Pero tuvo que conformarse contigo...


**Gold**

 **Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Advertencias: Escenas sutiles de abuso infantil. 13+**

* * *

 _Concéntrate…_

 _Concéntrate…_

 _¡Concéntrate!_

Flexionando las rodillas, lograste, con mucho esfuerzo, llevar tu cuerpo sobre el hielo, elevándote varios centímetros en el aire, logrando el ángulo necesario para girar, de una manera casi _milagrosa_ , sobre la pista en la cual estabas, comenzando a contar mentalmente a medida que el tiempo parecía detenerse a tu alrededor, lo único que tenia tu atención – tu salto – siendo, convenientemente, lo único que parecía haber mantenido la habilidad de continuar moviéndose, el universo a tu alrededor careciendo de significado en comparación con la importancia, con el peso que tenía esa pirueta para ti…

 _Uno…_

 _Dos…_

 _Tres…_

 _Cuatr…_

Otra caída. _Otra vez_.

Intentaste levantarte, pero tus manos resbalaban en el frio hielo, sin mencionar que tus rodillas se encontraban algo adoloridas gracias a sus continuos – y dolorosos – aterrizajes.

Volteaste con algo de temor, tus ojos azabaches fijándose en aquellos familiares, pero sorprendentemente fríos irises que compartían tu tonalidad, en este momento, observándote con nada más decepción, causando que tu sangre se helara al notar que te daba _esa_ mirada, la cual nunca solía dar buenas noticias.

-Josee… ¿Podrías decirme _cuantas_ veces has intentado ese salto?

Su voz tenía cierto dulzor en ella. Traicionando aquellos irises oscuros que parecían estar preparando tu juicio en ese momento. _Estamos en público_ , pensaste con cierta amargura, al ver a las demás niñas a tu alrededor. Todas llevando vestidos rosas, patines en sus pies, recibiendo nada más que halagos, y cumplidos por sus intentos – fueran fallidos o no – de complacer a sus madres, que, sonriendo con orgullo, observaban el producto de incluso _años_ de duro esfuerzo, recibiendo a sus exhaustas progenitoras con un abrazo, o un beso, o al menos un par de cumplidos por un trabajo bien hecho.

Y luego estabas _tú_.

-Josee, _respóndeme cuando te estoy hablando…_

Levantaste la mirada ante el agresivo, autoritario tono de voz, y de inmediato, asentiste con la cabeza – aunque no había nada a lo cual _tuvieras_ que asentir. Su sonrisa había desaparecido, siendo remplazado por mucho más cruel, oscuro equivalente.

Finalmente, después de luchar por un buen tiempo, sentiste como tus patéticos brazos ayudaban a tus débiles, inútiles piernas a levantarse, para poder _intentar_ estar a la altura de tu madre, que, en ese momento, se encontraba cruzada de brazos, su ceño fruncido con exasperación ante tu patética excusa de pirueta.

Que sorpresa, Josee. Lo habías arruinado. _Otra vez_.

-Sí, m-mama…

-¿Si _qué_?

-Si…s-si…

-¿Acaso estas siquiera _escuchándome,_ Josee?

No respondiste. No tenias _idea_ de cómo responder. Bajaste la mirada, avergonzada. Esperaste que esto la calmara un poco.

Te equivocaste.

-Josee. _Mírame a los ojos_ …

De inmediato, levantaste la mirada. Intimidada. _Aterrada_ , de hecho.

-¿Cuántas veces has intentado ese salto?

Comenzaste a temblar, pero intentaste, desesperadamente, mantenerte calma.

Sabias perfectamente si algo odiaba mama, eran los cobardes.

-C-cinco…

-¿Y cuántas veces lo has _logrado_?

La vergüenza lleno tu pecho ante el recordatorio, pero por suerte recordaste su anterior orden antes de que cometieras el error de apartar la mirada…

-N-ni-ninguna…

-¿Qué te he dicho de tartamudear, Josee?

-¿Q-que es para l-los débiles?

-¿Acaso eres _débil,_ Josee?

Sentiste como tu corazón parecía retorcerse dentro de tu pecho, herida ante la cruda pregunta. _Sí, soy débil…_ Pensaste por un segundo. Querías admitirlo. ¿Qué sentido tenía? Eras patética. No podías cumplir ni con el más sencillo de los saltos. Había una _razón_ por la cual tu madre era tan dura después de todo.

Eras inútil. Por eso los demás niños recibían cumplidos y abrazos, mientras tú recibías críticas y castigos.

Ellos no eran fracasos como tú.

-¡Josee, _respóndeme_ cuando te hablo!

-N-no…

-¿No qué?

-¡No s-soy débil!

-Pues, si no fueras débil, en teoría _podrías_ haber completado ese salto, Josee, en vez de avergonzarme en frente de todos. ¿Acaso quieres avergonzar a tu madre, Josee? ¿Eso es lo que tanto deseas? ¿Avergonzarme en frente de _todos los jueces_ cuando entremos a la competencia, como en el año pasado, Josee? ¿Lo recuerdas, Josee?

 _La competencia…_

Recordaste con culpa aquella razón por la cual estaban haciendo esto en este momento: La competencia de patinaje artístico.

 _La medalla de oro…_

Habías recordado todas las historias de tu madre. Como ella había participado a tu edad, como había conmovido a los jueces con sus movimientos, con su gracia al patinar. Como había ganado la medalla de oro en su _primer_ intento en la competencia, y como, al crecer, había terminado ganando la medalla de oro en las _olimpiadas_ de invierno. Como había llenado de orgullo a tus abuelos…

 _A diferencia de ti…_

Recordaste el rostro de tu madre el año pasado, al volver a casa sin la medalla de oro. Recordaste como se negó a hablarte por toda una semana – a menos, claro, para el obligatorio recordatorio de tu patético fracaso. Recordaste como te forzó a entrenar incluso por _horas_ , sin descanso alguno, para intentar compensar tu _fracaso_. Recodaste como te mantuvo encerrada en aquel _tenebroso_ armario por horas, para que pensaras en lo que habías hecho. En lo cual te habías equivocado.

Recordaste como, a pesar de que gritabas, y llorabas, y sollozabas por horas, ella se negaba a dejarte salir.

Sentiste las lagrimas comenzar a brotar nuevamente, pero te negaste a dejarlas escapar.

No eras débil. No _podías_ dejar que nadie pensara que eras débil.

Mucho menos tu madre.

-Josee… _respóndeme cuando te hablo…_

-L-lo recuerdo m-mama…

-¿Recuerdas como _fracasaste_ en frente de todos, Josee?

-Lo…lo _r-recuerdo_ , mama…

-Bien. Porque quiero que recuerdes como me hiciste sentir. Como me _humillaste_ con tu fracaso. Como todos ahora piensan que eres una _perdedora_ , por haberte ridiculizado en la competencia de esa manera. Quiero que recuerdes todo eso, y que tengas en mente lo que te pasara si no logras ganar el oro este año…

Sentiste un escalofrió correr por tu cuerpo, pero, de nuevo, intentaste mantenerlo controlado. Asentiste con la cabeza débilmente, frotando tus adoloridas rodillas al sentir como estas comenzaban a sentirse frágiles, sin ninguna razón aparente.

-Ahora ve, e intenta ese salto de nuevo. Y no _vuelvas_ hacia mi hasta que completes ese salto a la perfección, ¿Entendido?

De nuevo, asentiste de manera sumisa, e, ignorando el dolor en tus rodillas, patinaste de vuelta al centro de la pista, observando distraídamente a todas las niñas a tu alrededor.

Podías ver a una de ellas, patinando alegremente hacia su madre al completar un – sencillo, en tu opinión – salto. Otra recibía un abrazo por haber hecho un par de giros en el aire. Incluso podías ver a un niño rubio – posiblemente no más que un año mayor que tu – recibiendo un beso en la mejilla de su madre, por haber realizado una pirueta a la perfección.

La misma pirueta en la cual tu habías fallado _cinco veces_ …

Cerraste los ojos, y tomaste velocidad. Intentaste concentrarte en el salto. Intentaste no pensar en tu madre, o en lo que ocurriría si fallabas. Intentaste no pensar en las demás niñas, y en como estas recibían halagos que no merecían, con la mitad de esfuerzo que tu. Intentaste no pensar en todos tus fracasos. Todos tus intentos fallidos. Todas tus decepciones…

Por último, intentaste pensar en la medalla. No la medalla de bronce, o la de plata. No. La medalla de oro. Y no la medalla de una estúpida competencia infantil. El orgullo de todo patinador artístico.

La medalla de oro en las olimpiadas.

El orgullo de tu madre.

El cómo, algún día, seria tuya. Como finalmente podías demostrarles a todos tu talento. Como todos te respetarían, por demostrarles que eras mejor que todos ellos. El cómo, cuando la tuvieras colgando de tu cuello, tu madre finalmente comenzaría a apreciarte. Como dejaría de llamarte perdedora, o fracaso, o _error_.

Con eso en mente, el mundo a tu alrededor se volvió inexistente. No habían niñas inexpertas a tu alrededor, ni madres cariñosas. No estaba tu madre observándote con frialdad, mucho menos algún juez preparándose para clasificar inadecuadamente tu perfecta actuación. No había hielo bajo tus patines, ni reflectores sobre ti.

Solo estabas tú, creando una impecable, perfecta acrobacia en medio del aire, desafiando a la gravedad que insistía en llevarte de vuelta a tierra.

Creando una acrobacia digna de un millón de dólares.

Una acrobacia digna de una medalla de oro.

Y con eso, al menos para ti, fue más que suficiente.


End file.
